littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany and Whittany Biskit
(all) Brittany and Whittany Biskit are the twin daughters of Fisher Biskit, owner of the Largest Ever Pet Shop. They are recurring antagonists in the series. When Blythe first came to the city, they were seemingly friendly to her but after both attempts of having her join them were shot down, the twins decided instead to get revenge for being refused, something that had never happened up to that point. Both twins are voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Brittany_and_Whittany_Biskit# hide#Personality #Appearance ##Other Outfits #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery Personality Edit Coming from a rich family the twins are naturally spoiled, such as have a bunch of laptops in case one happens to get angry enough to break their current laptop. They often spend their time shopping or texting on the phone instead of focusing on important things, unless it provides something good for them. They only think for themselves and have no problem critisizing others for their fashion or friends, with seemingly no intention to apologize or take the comment back. Nor do they even realize that this is what makes other people get angry with them, as they think a lot of people like them. While the twins are good when it comes to thinking up plans, they lack the smarts to really pull it off. As a result, they either wind up embarassing themselves in front of others or just taking off in a huff. They also both seem to get into a lot of trouble in general, which is implied when their dad reminds them to try not to get expelled that day at school. Although it is worth mentioning that while the twins are very similar, they also do have some differences. Whittany seems to be the smarter of the two and she also seems to actually enjoy Blythe's company and only acts like she can't stand her because Brittany strongly dislikes her. Meanwhile, Brittany has a "spacey" train of thought and doesn't like Blythe at all, which would indicate that she's actually the dominate twin. Which is also supported by the fact that she seems quicker to make insults or degrade someone. The twins appear to have a very distant or shallow relationship with their father, as the two have been shown to not even know what a parent is or what they're supposed to do. Their father is shown numerous times trying to teach the twins lessons of hard work and trying your best, however the twins seen too apathetic to care for the most part. They are so mean that even the pets at LPS show hostility towards them, like in the second part of the pilot, "Blythe's Big Adventure: Part Two", where Russell prevents them from ruining the pet fashion show. During "Trading Places" they also angered Russell after he overheard them insulting Blythe and himself, and even Sunil has expressed anger towards them by saying they should form an angry mob and attack them. Their hostility towards them becomes major in "Bakers and Fakers", where they stop them from cheating in the baking competition after they stole Blythe and her friend's recipe and design card. Appearance Edit As they are twins, Brittany and Whittany look almost exactly alike other then minor details. Both twins have fair-pale skin and bright pink-red eyes with what seems to be just a bit of eyeshadow and dark lipstick. Whittany has black hair with her longer bangs on the left worn with bright pink hairclips, while Brittany wears her white hair with the bangs to the right, with dark purple-pink clips. The twins' most common attire consists of school oriented uniforms. Whittany wears a dark pink jacket with darker pink at the neck and cuffs. A small icon is on the chest, matching the yellow tie worn with the pale blue undershirt. Her skirt is a darker shade with light pink, yellow, and pale pink line detailing. She also wears below the knee dark pink socks, lighter pink boots, and gold jewelry. Brittany wears a dark pink top with lighter pink cuffs and neck, along with an icon on the chest matching her tie and pale blue undershirt. Her skirt is light pink with pale pink, dark pink, and yellow line detailing. She does not wear socks like Whittany does, instead she wears dark pink leggings and almost black colored boots. Her jewelry is gold, pink, and black. The twins are often seen sporting punk/gothic symbols and designs within their own outfits and accessories, such as the studded leather bracelets, dog collar necklaces, studded belts, and Whittany's and Brittany's leggings with the Skulls and Cat heads printed on the sides respectively in "Penny for your Laughs", the Large Skull and Crossbones on the satchel the twins use to carry the flyers in "Door-Jammed", as well as their own hairstyles, consisting of the long fringe parted to one side covering the eyes to be a typical "emo" hairstyle. Other Outfits Edit *When trying to sabotage Blythe's fashion show, the twins dressed up as cats. Both had kept her hair the same but flared it out somewhat, along with applying makeup on their faces to resemble cats. They both wore the same pair of cat ears but different costumes. Brittany's was orange with tan markings and pale tummy/chest while the paws were bright orange with pale furry cuffs. Whittany's was pale tan with brighter tan paws and dark cuffs and neck. *Other then their hairclips, different markings on their pantyhose, and belts, the twins wore the exact same outfit consisting of a black sleeveless dress under a neon pink jacket worn open, matching the neon pink markings on the skirts, giving them a lava lamp appearance. Both girls wore the same shoes, belts, chokers, and bracelets. Blythe was given this outfit when she befriended them. *During gym class the twins wear the same outfit, but with flipped color schemes. Whittany wears a purple and black top with black shorts and gray belt, along with gray leggings and purple tennis shoes with white. Brittany wears a gray and black top with black belt and leggings, under a purple pair of shorts. Her shoes are white with purple. *For the baking contest in Bakers and Fakers, they wore the exact same outfits as they always do, except both of them wore the same white aprons, with pink straps, pink frill at the bottom, and with a pink ribbon around the waist with a bow. Quotes Edit *Whittany: I'm Whittany Biskit. *Brittany: And I'm like Brittany Biskit. *Brittany and Whittany Biskit: We're Twins. *Brittany: He should like, go green... *Whittany: He's electronic, he's already green. *Brittany: Ohhh... well then he should like, go another color. *Whittany: "Well, if you think you're so smart, why don't you just go be, like, with your own kind?" *Brittany: "We plan on turning them in to, like, a chinchilla orphanage at the end of the day." '' *Brittany: ''Meow, like meow. Trivia Edit *The sisters' names and hair colors are reversible: Brittany. **B is for black, but Brittany has white hair **W is for white, but Whittany has black hair. *Brittany and Whittany seem to be more skilled at things when working together. Despite both of them failing math, Blythe discovers that they can solve complex problems in a matter of seconds. This is revealed to be because Whittany can understand the problems, but can't solve them, and Brittany can solve the problems, but can't understand them. *Brittany is quite similar to Periwinkle from the Disney Fairies franchise. **Both have white short hair, almost in the same style **Both have a sister, except that Tinkerbell is Periwinkle's fraternal sister, not identical Gallery Edit LPS101 Still3.jpg|Meeting Blythe. Tumblr me5smkMhBk1qdtqtso1 500.png Tumblr mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj3oocyyUK1qdtqtso4 1280.png Tumblr miycd6bCQX1qdmbouo1 500.gif Tumblr miuiiq1Jaa1s09ni7o1 1280.png Tumblr mpweud0Voz1qdtqtso1 500.gif Tumblr mnsr1i6WvX1qdmbouo1 500.gif Tumblr ml4aw8uYWI1qdmbouo1 500.gif 3x08 - Two Pets for Two Pests.png LPS 020 03 570x420.jpg What, Meme Worry We're Havin' a Party, Party.png Whittany & Brittany Biskit.jpg We're Twins..jpg Tumblr mkauuivF4a1s8r97oo2 400.gif Tumblr medkugfAxZ1qjcpmx.png The Biskit Twins.png 3963439-3123374063-Char .jpg LPS S2 207 image1 496x496.jpg Tumblr n9bzp8Yfc71rsg8wco1 500.jpg Tumblr n8vgrlqbqQ1t85r0eo1 1280.png 1280x720-tfY.jpg Vidmod lps clip 105 penny for your laughs 0.jpg LPS 020 12 570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-24.jpg BrittanyPettingVelvet.png Cashmere&VelvetPoutyFaces.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Workers Category:Biskit Family